Of Wizards and Useless Trivia
by mysterious-song
Summary: 'It was a habit that had grown into a tradition. When those shifts at trauma had left the doctors feeling so very exhausted and yet their minds refused to calm and let them sleep, they'd all gather at one of their homes, watch movies and have a drink or two.' Eva loves trivia and wants to share. Chris couldn't care less and wants her to shush. Who ends up on top?


**So… This venture into Miami Medical is all down to my Emily (Lilly-Grey) who decided to give me all the Chris/Eva feels at a time when my tumblr and twitter were all full of it already… (We'll be having words, dear).**

 **Anyway, writing for a new fandom feels kind of weird, but hope this is still alright for those of you who have watched the series, and if you haven't?** _ **The hell are you waiting for?! Go! Go! Go!**_

…

It was a habit that had grown into a tradition. When those shifts at trauma had left the doctors feeling so very exhausted and yet their minds refused to calm and let them sleep, they'd all gather at one of their homes, watch movies and have a drink or two.

The previous six times they had put on one of the Harry Potter films, determined to watch the final movie before the end of the month. The intention was to play the penultimate episode this time, and then the five friends had another 8 days to watch the final one.

That was the _plan,_ though apparently this particular Thursday was a busy one; Proctor had a date, Serena had a school reunionand Brody had gone home to try and sleep off the bug that had plagued him for days.

So that left Chris and Eva chilling on his sofa, popcorn between them, soda on the table and a bowl of candy on the floor by Chris' feet for when Eva undoubtedly shifted the popcorn to the other side to actually have a chance to eat some once the movie had started.

They had resolutely put in the first part of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows; if the others wanted to see it then they should have come. And they could catch up whenever they weren't _busy._

Ten minutes into the movie and Eva was already listing trivia, and whilst Chris counted Eva as his best friend, he actually wanted to _watch_ the movie and not have every continuity error and random fact pointed out to him.

" _Eva!_ " He whispered, placing a finger over his lips and letting out a loud; ' _ssshhhhhh.'_

The brunette frowned and huffed, folding her arms and sitting back into the couch cushions with a pout on her lips.

Chris smiled, chuckling to himself as he turned back to watch the movie in peace.

It lasted twenty minutes before Eva spoke up again, talking about Luna and her father's dancing, how it was created by Evanna Lynch herself to resemble what had been written in the books.

Chris' head fell to rest on the back on his sofa as he let out a groan that somewhat sounded like Eva's name.

She turned to him with an indignant; "what?"

"I don't need you talking in my ear about the film that I'm watching."

"Seriously?" she asked, brow raised and arms still folded. "You don't like knowing the little trivia behind it all?"

Chris shook his head, "No, hush."

"No, make me," she retorted, mocking his tone.

There was a moment of silence before Eva started talking again, something about ' _Viktor'_ and ' _dancing'_ and ' _deleted scene',_ but Chris wasn't listening; too busy talking himself out of doing something stupid.

He did it anyway.

Chris leaned over, placing a hand on Eva's cheek and sliding his fingers into her hair, turning her head to face him and pressing his lips to hers, effectively cutting her off mid-sentence.

Originally, Eva froze, her mind no doubt trying to catch up with the unexpected turn of events the same way Chris' was, but then she relaxed, tilted her head a little and pursed her lips against his.

Chris moved his other hand to cup her cheek, slowly drawing back only to kiss her again a second later when he immediately missed her touch. And this time she was more responsive, tentatively placing a hand on his thigh as she leaned into him, parting her lips to take his lower one between her own and run her tongue over it.

It wasn't really in Chris' plan to kiss Eva tonight – or any night; the chemistry between them had been put to one side and they'd resolutely remained best friends. But _now_? Now Chris knew Eva's kiss, and he didn't want to go back to friendship.

Though, he should probably check that was what Eva wanted too. He couldn't let this go further and then pretend it never happened.

With a sigh – and lots of reluctance – Chris pulled away, watching with a smile as Eva's eyes fluttered open, her tongue licking her lips in a way that made him want to kiss her all over again. But, no; he had to put the ball in her court.

"If you keep talking, I'm going to have to kiss you again," Chris warned, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Eva smiled and ducked her head, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear as she bit her lower lip.

Chris shifted back, feeling Eva watching him before she turned to look at the movie, deep in thought.

It agonised Chris – their silence.

It was completely up to Eva if she'd let him kiss her again. He had hoped for her to just lean forwards and lose herself with him, but she hadn't, and now his mind was running a mile a minute, already trying to work out ways to make it better if his kiss had been unwelcomed. Though she had kissed him back, so that had to be a good sign, _right_?

His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, his eyes stealing glances at Eva every so often to try and work out what she was thinking. He got nothing.

But then she started talking again, some other useless fact that he couldn't care less about because she had this mischievous look in her eyes as if daring him to follow through on his promise.

Well, he couldn't disappoint her now, could he?

Chris lunged forward, pushing her to lie down against the armrest and hovering over her with a huge grin. At the sudden movement, Eva let out a girlish squeal that Chris would never attribute to her, and he couldn't help but laugh.

His amusement faded at the way she was looking at him; her heated gaze flicking between his eyes and his mouth as she drew her lip between her teeth.

This time, she was the one to kiss him; her hands trailed up his arms, fingers curling around his biceps before they came to rest on his shoulders, digging into his skin as she pulled his mouth down to hers.

The movie was forgotten, lost in favour of wandering hands and roaming kisses, of gasps and moans and sighs as clothing was strewn on the floor on the path to the bedroom.

Chris intended to cherish Eva, wanted – _needed_ – every single part of her, and he knew that would not change once they put their clothes back on and started about their days again.

They'd have _everything._

And they'd be brilliant.


End file.
